The End of Something New
by 13qwerty
Summary: Troy's perspective at the end of New Year's Eve party. TxG


**The End of Something New**

A/N: Now guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Which is kinda depressing now that I think about it. Sigh. Oh well.

The room was dark and silent, a stark contrast to what's happening outside with the sky lit up by fireworks and people joining in the New Year's Eve revelry. The silence in the room was broken by an occasional sigh and the utterance of one name.

"Gabriella." And then it was punctuated by another deep sigh. The teenage boy was lying flat on his back on his bed with the sheets rumpled, indicating restlessness. He was holding his phone in one hand, staring at the picture of the brunette he met earlier, his right thumb poised on the call button. 

But he was hesitating. He was hesitating ever since he found out earlier that they were leaving first thing in the morning because his mother was needed at her office immediately.

_--Flashback--_

_Troy was smiling to himself and humming on the way back to their room at the lodge. He just met the most amazing girl... and he got her number! Troy was already planning on calling her as soon as he got back from his room and ask her to spend tomorrow with him. _

_He had the perfect first date in mind already. He'd ask her out for a late lunch at one of the restaurants in town and then maybe they can stroll and explore the hidden charms of the town. After that, they'd ski or snowboard together and then cap the date off by sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace and trying to ward off the cold weather and just talk. Get to know each other better. _

_"It's gonna be perfect." Troy said to himself and as he was about to open his door, his dad called him from their room across the hall._

_"Troy, come in a second." Jack Bolton called to his son. Troy's eyes immediately sought his mother's eyes for answers when he saw the open suitcases on the bed. _

_"Mom, what's going on?" Troy asked hesitantly, his voice quivering, afraid of what the answer might be. _

_His mom sent him an apologetic look before saying, "I'm sorry to cut our vacation short, Troy, but we have to go back home first thing tomorrow. My boss just called and we have a crisis at the office." Seeing the downtrodden and defeated expression on their _

_son's face, the Boltons couldn't help but wonder what could have caused that reaction and exchanged worried glances. Jack knew that Troy had enjoyed the snowboarding and skiing but he knew that Troy wanted to go home and just hang out with his friends and play basketball with them this winter break so he was a bit puzzled why Troy was not jumping around in glee at the thought of going home early._

_"Are you alright, Troy? I thought you want to go home soon and play basketball with the guys so you can prepare for the championship game." Jack walked to his son and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder._

_"Yeah. Basketball. Right. Okay. Tomorrow morning then. Good night." Troy managed to reply before turning on his heel and crossing the hallway to his room with his head bowed down and shoulders hunched. His parents stood in their room watching him walk away, wondering what could have happened at the Young Adult's Party to make Troy act that way._

_--End of Flashback--_

"Just call her Troy." And when he was about to do just that, another voice, an annoying voice inside his head that sounded remarkably like Chad asked,

"Then again, what would be the point? You'd never see her again since you're leaving tomorrow and you don't even know where she lives."

He loosened the death grip that he had on his cellphone and just concentrated on looking at her picture. She was so beautiful and so luminous against the dark background. 

He never had an instant connection like that with a girl. It was as if he could spend hours and hours talking to her and never get tired of it. Singing with her on stage was fun. He nearly left the stage after he sang the first few lines before he heard her voice, before he was captivated by her angelic voice. And before he knew it, he was singing his heart out and having the most fun he had on this entire vacation. Being lost not only in the music, but more importantly losing himself into the depths of her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes, so full of innocence and yet you can see a hint of mischief in them. 

If singing with her was enjoyable, then talking to her was an experience not to be missed. Just simply being with her was... liberating! For the first time, Troy felt free. He was not confined by his popularity, by his status, by who his parents are. He was just simply Troy. And Gabriella likes him. Just Troy. Not basketball captain Troy. Not Coach Bolton's son Troy. Just Troy.

"And how does Just Troy know that Gabriella likes him?" That voice was back again. "Or is Troy just being conceited?" The voice taunted.

Troy took a deep breath and used his crossed arms as pillow before answering. 

"Well, I could have sworn there was a moment between us when the fireworks went off. I wanted to lean in and kiss her and I had a feeling that she wouldn't exactly mind if I did that."

"And none of that matters Troy, because you'll never see her again." That voice argued with him some more and for once, Troy had no rebuttal. 

With another deep sigh, Troy reluctantly set his cellphone on his night stand and settled more comfortably in bed.

The noise outside the window was finally dying down and it seemed as if quietness is upon them soon.

But it would not be so for Troy Bolton because all he could do is think about Gabriella. And how it was the end of something new.

"She was on her way out of my life the day she walked into it." 


End file.
